Fly Away
by mccord-moments
Summary: The struggles Elizabeth and Jason face in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**First one, just a little idea. Let me know what you think!**

Elizabeth looked out over the landscape of Algeria and prepared herself for a long flight home. Her thoughts were quick to turn to a little boy. A little boy who was hesitant without her hand, a little boy who ran to her for protection against his sisters, a little boy who had long ago stolen her heart.

She wondered if that same little boy was hesitant at that party-If he had looked for her hand.

"Guys, c'mon," Stevie yelled as she and Alison ran toward the horses.

"We're coming," Henry assured.

"Let's go see the horsies, Jase," Elizabeth cooed into her son's ear.

"C'mon, Jase," Henry knelt down.

"Dad!" Stevie yelled impatiently.

"Hold on, Stevie," Henry answered and reached for Jason's hand. Though, Jason was quick to turn away.

Henry looked at Elizabeth.

"Do you want my hand, Jase?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Jason mumbled softly.

Taking Jason's hand in hers, Elizabeth proceeded to walk toward the horses, but Jason wouldn't move.

"Go get the girls, I've got him."

"You sure?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, her frustration beginning to show.

"Should we go see daddy and sisters?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shook his head in response.

"Alright, let's go," Elizabeth encouraged.

The two began their walk and were approaching the horses when Jason stopped and cowered into his mother's side.

"No...Horsies," He cried.

"Come here, baby," Elizabeth cooed as she picked Jason up, "It's okay."

Jason buried his head in her shoulder as she carried him the rest of the way.

"Mommy, can we pet them?" Alison asked excitedly.

Elizabeth looked at Henry.

"What?" He defended, "I told them they had to wait for you."

"Go ahead, Noodle."

"Jason, buddy," Henry tickled his son's cheek, "Look."

Jason tightened his grip around his mother's neck and snuggled close to her, causing Elizabeth to wince.

"He doesn't like you, dad," Stevie informed.

"Stevie," Elizabeth shot her daughter a look.

"He's three…" Henry defended.

"Jason," Elizabeth whispered, "Should we pet the horses...Look!"

Jason looked at the horse in front of him for a brief moment and quickly turned away.

"It's okay," Elizabeth soothed, "He won't hurt you."

"I'm petting him, Jason," Allison said.

"Yeah, look at Ali, she's petting him, should we try?" Elizabeth encouraged.

Jason looked at the horse and then his mother, and extended his hand partway.

"Good," Elizabeth smiled taking his hand and placing it on the horse. She watched as Jason's eyes lit up and a smile crept upon his face. "Look at you...You did it, Jase!" She laughed.

Elizabeth glanced over at Henry.

"Jason," Henry called, catching his son's attention, "Do you love your mommy?"

"Yes," Jason replied as he snuggled close to her once more.

Elizabeth wanted so desperately to hold that little boy again, rocking him back and forth as she soothed his every worry. She wanted to go back to a simpler time-a time where she was certain she could help him. Alison was easy, she would tell her everything and... Stevie...One way or another everything would come out. But with Jason everything was a secret, a secret only Henry, if he was lucky, would be let in on.

Jason seemed so foreign to her. She thought she'd raised him differently. Though, she also realized her job had kept her away from doing most of the "raising" part. She wanted him to need her...To want her. And one thing was certain, her arms were stretched wide open for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The ending's not the greatest, but...Let me know what you think!**

After a long day at the office, Elizabeth wasn't exactly looking forward to the chat she was going to have with Jason, but as she walked into the house that evening she knew it was prime time.

"I'm home," Elizabeth announced.

"In here, babe," Henry called from the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," She greeted, "What are you up to?"

Henry and Stevie both shot each other a look.

"All I'm saying is, he got off pretty easy," Stevie insisted.

"Stevie, please, just drop it," Henry pleaded.

"She's right, dad," Alison cut in, "He never gets in trouble."

"Please, enough!" Henry whistled, "We're taking care of him." Henry quickly shifted is attention to Elizabeth. "How was your day, babe?" He asked, placing a slight peck on her lips.

"Busy, how is he?" She whispered, not wanting spark another argument."

"Good," Henry shrugged, "He's up in his room." Elizabeth sighed, she knew what "good" meant, and it wasn't making her task any easier.

The dinner table that night remained relatively quiet that night. Elizabeth watched as Jason picked at his food, his gloomy disposition vibrantly on display.

"This is fun," Stevie commented, cutting the silence. She was quick to spot the eyeroll from Henry.

"Is there something wrong, dad?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're trying to instigate something," Henry replied, "Stop acting like you're twelve."

"Hey, at least I wasn't drinking when I was twelve."

"Stevie," Henry hissed through his teeth.

Jason dropped his fork and abruptly left the table.

"Jason!" Henry yelled.

"Very mature of you, Stevie," Henry said as Jason left the room.

"Sorry," she quietly laughed.

Henry got up and followed Jason but Elizabeth stopped him.

"I've got him, let me do this," She said.

She entered Jason's room to find him curled up on his bed.

"Hey, Jase," she smiled. But he didn't move nor say anything.

"I'm not here to interrogate you," She assured walking toward him, "I just want to talk. Will you talk?" When he didn't respond Elizabeth sat down beside him and smoothed the fabric beneath her fingers. She could see he was veins on the side of his head became more pronounced, his lip quivered, he wasn't a complete stranger.

"Are you disappointed?" Jason asked, his eyes stayed fixed on the wall. Elizabeth was taken aback by his question. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, knowing she had to answer carefully.

"No. No," She said, although, if she was being honest, that wasn't completely true, "No, I just want to know why."

"Why I was drinking?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered softly.

"I don't know," He admitted.

Not knowing what to say Elizabeth let the room fall silent. She gently gripped his shoulder hoping he would turn over and face her.

"Mom," He said, "I didn't want to."

"But you still did it," She reminded.

"I wasn't trying to, I just-" Jason sighed in frustration.

"You what?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I don't know!" Jason yelled.

"Okay, calm down...Calm down," Elizabeth soothed, "I'm just asking."

"Can we be done?" He asked.

"Jase, I just want to know why you were drinking." She replied.

I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled once more, and turned over on his back, She could see the light stain of tears already on his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" He continued, "I keep trying to tell dad that but he never listens. Mom, I didn't mean to," He cried.

"Shh, it's okay Jase," She whispered as she stroked his hair

"No, it's n-Not," He choked, "Dad hates me."

"He doesn't. Come here," She said catching him in her arms, "You know what I think?" She whispered.

"What?" He sniffled.

"I think you're scared to talk to him-Scared he'll be disappointed.

"He is!" He cried.

"Have you talked to him?"

"All he does is yell at me."

"He just cares about you, Jase-He doesn't hate you." Elizabeth let go of him and whipped away his tears. She smiled, he still needed her.

"What?" He asked, his voice appearing more calm.

"It's just…" She paused, "...This, I miss this-I miss you."

"I miss you too, mom" He embraced her once more.

"There's my snuggle bear," She cooed.

Instead of protesting she felt his embrace tighten and that was all she needed.


End file.
